


NYE in Moscow

by InvisibleGlue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, no hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleGlue/pseuds/InvisibleGlue
Summary: Sid meets a tall, dark and handsome stranger a world away from everything he knows but somehow feels like home.





	NYE in Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of my first work ever, please be kind :)
> 
> The Russian is all Google Translate and obvs nothing is mine.
> 
> Come point out all my spelling mistakes here - skinnersmile.tumblr.com

Sid had never really gotten New Year's. He's not much of a drinker, not one for large groups of friends least of all combining the two for a pointless countdown to midnight. 

Which is why he's so surprised at himself as he books tickets to Moscow for NYE celebrations. His reasoning behind it is, no-one will know him there and he doesn't know a word of Russian so it's not likely he'll be making any new friends. He just wants to let loose, blend into the crowd and lose himself for one night. He's heard that New Year's is a big deal in Russia as they're not too involved in Christmas.

So as he's packing a bag and making lists of places to visit during the day he feels like it's a gift ti himself. Something no-one else can give him, a place to not be yourself anymore.

Landing in Russia is a massive culture shock, the cold is fine, he's Canadian after all. But he greatly under appreciated the need to communicate. With a lot of gesticulating and puppy dog eyes he makes his way to the hotel. The concierge has maps and a basic phrasebook which he immediately takes and will probably become his bible. 

Wandering around the city is so nice, he feels at peace despite the sheer number of people bustling by him. It's refreshing not having to keep a running commentary up all day, deciding where to go next, when to stop and eat, what to do next all of his decision. Not having to cave to someone else's demands and setting his own plans plays right into his need for control. It's probably not healthy to do all the time but for a little break like this it's like breaking free of chains. 

After a nap and some room service food he's almost ready to go, he's enjoying his own company but not enough to brave a restaurant full of couples and groups on the busiest night of the year. 

He puts on his tightest jeans and a nice dark gray shirt, with some aftershave and an attempt to control his hair he's ready. Pulling on his humongous fur lined coat he braves the night air for the biggest nightclub in the city. 

Once inside he decides a little dutch courage is needed, he just needs enough to take the edge off. He guesses since this is Russia he should go for vodka, he tries miming a shot to the bartender who must take pity on him as he hands over two glasses full of clear liquid. Well, down in one I suppose, he thinks.

He heads for the dance floor next, the vodka already blurring the edges of his vision, slowing his movements and thoughts and he lets himself settle into being tipsy. Sid is not and will never be a good dancer but he supposes most people aren't. He finds the beat in the music and follows along, trying to copy everyone else but mostly failing. 

After a while he's just has he hands in the air, eyes closed, just swaying to the beat, enjoying not thinking about anything at all. 

He feels him before he even can open his eyes. A solid chest against his back, a warm hand on his hip, breath on the back of his neck, bringing up goosebumps and sending shivers down his spine. It's comforting as well as being ridiculously hot at the same time. He leans into it and the guys rewards him with another hand on his other hip. 

He tilts his head back and up to see the mysterious guy and Jesus, he's stunning, messy dark hair, gleaming eyes, hilarious nose and wow ... that smile. Sid takes an involuntary breath in while the guy just beams down at him.

"Привет красотка, хотите потанцевать со мной?" the guy murmurs right into his ear. His voice is deep and smooth, breath tickling Sid's hair. 

"um....angli...angliyskiy?" The guy shakes his head a little and damn how are they supposed to communicate? He really, really wants to know this man. Sid would be lying to himself if this isn't something he had hoped for when he was back home, but here, now, it's better than he ever imagined.

Sid tries his best reassuring smile and leans in further not wanting to give off the impression they shouldn't continue just because they can't talk to one another.

The guy gives him a warm smile back and warps his arms around Sid's stomach pulling him back further. They dance slowly like that for a while, seemingly unaware that the music playing at the moment is pretty fast, people around them jumping up and down.

Sid is so comfortable, loves the warmth enveloped around him, the steady pressure behind him. He tips his head back, rests the back of his head and the guy's shoulder, closes his eyes, thinks he could stay for a while. The guy noses him behind his ear and leaves a small warm kiss on the back of his neck and Sid feel tingly all over, lets a soft smile slip onto his face.

"красивая" the guy says under his breath. "приходите, давайте выпить" he slips his hand to the small of Sid's back and guides them through the crowd to the bar. He puts two fingers up and seemingly orders a drink for the both of them. Sid's very jealous of how quick the barman reacts and starts working on whatever the guy ordered and hopes the barman doesn't recognize him but he's alright he thinks it's stupidly busy tonight. They guy throws a few bills on the bar and turns to face Sid with two glasses of what looks like more vodka. He has an open expression on his face along with some intense eyes, a question forming as he offers Sid the second glass. 

Sid accepts it with a convincing smile, he hopes. 

"с новым годом" the guy says before knocking back his drink and Sid knows that phrase, has heard it all day and night in various forms. He grimaces as he swallows, this drink clearly stronger than the two he had earlier but when he repeats the phrase back to the man the smile he gets in return makes him forget all about the burning in his throat. 

"Evgeni" the guy points to himself, Sid does the guesswork and tries to repeat it back but from the guys expression he mangles it. 

"Zhenya" he tries instead and Sid knows in the back of his mind that the Russians have more than one name though heaven knows why. He tries this one out and seemingly gets it close enough as the guy, wait no, as Zhenya has a pleased smile on his face. 

Sid points to himself and repeats his name back. Zhenya gets it right on the first try and well it is only one syllable. 

The noise in the club gets ridiculaously loud right then, cheers going up everywhere and Zhenya grabs the glasses to put on the bar, catches Sid's hand and pulls him away from the bar towards the far wall. 

Sid guesses that it's the countdown now as people are shouting words every second. Zhenya finds them a space against the wall

"Могу ли я поцеловать тебя?" Zhenya looks serious, eyes dark and deep. "поцелуй?" he repeats with an eyebrow raise.

Sid's guessing powers have abandoned him but even he knows what happens at midnight. Even though his back is literally against the wall he feels completely in control when he gets on his tip toes and presses a kiss against Zhenya's stupidly soft lips. They keep kissing through the countdown, the cheers and even through the distant booms of the fireworks. 

For all the intensity between them, the kiss remains soft and sweet, just a hint of tongue and Sid could get high off this feeling, already is by the dizziness in his head. Zhenya pulls back with a searching look, has words on the tip of his tongue but seems to think better of it before he returns to Sid's mouth. 

Too soon, he slows them down to just closed mouth kisses, one after the other and if they both weren't grinning into each others mouths they probably could have continued but Zhenya kisses the tip of his nose instead and motions over to where the booths are. Sid nods eagerly and Zhenya puts his arm around his shoulders to walk over.

Sid expected to go to an empty table, pull out his phone and have a stilted conversation visa Google Translate. Instead he's led to a table full of empty glasses and bottles and few people. Zhenya clears his throat and says hello and introduces Sid by the way everyones eyes suddenly dart to him. 

A couple leave the booth after smiling sweetly at them both so the slide in to take their place. There's another couple over the other side, a stunning women is a revealing dress with long brown hair and a man with salt and pepper hair and missing teeth next to her. The man's grin is blinding and he feels a little under the spotlight when it's directed his way. 

There's some rapid fire Russian between the men so Sid directs his attention to the women who is already finding a drink for him on the mess of the table. He's head already feels pretty tight and if he's expected to hold a conversation in a different language he should really stop drinking. Though he doesn't want to be rude, especially as though these seem to be Zhenya's friends. So smiles gratefully as he accepts a tumbler of vodka. He guesses he can sip at it slowly. 

"So, your Zhenya's new interest. You know, I don't think I've seen him move that quickly to get to someone before." 

Sid's taken by surprise, it's heavily accented of course but that was definitely English. He takes a second to take it in and then properly introduces himself. this time in complete sentences.

The man turns out to be Alex but prefers Sasha and his wife Anastasia. Long time friends of Zhenya and judging by the mischievous glint in Sasha's eyes, long time tormentor too.

"Zhenya's English is not so good. I translate, yes?"

"Uh, sure, that would be nice, thank you."

"So polite" Sasha mutters under his breath before turning to Zhenya. 

"ваш мальчик настолько вежлив, слишком хорош для вас."

Zhenya grins at this and replies whilst staring at Sid with a fond expression.

"он идеален"

Sasha looks a little green and once he translates Sid finds out why. Though he turns a delightful shade of pink instead. 

"Oh this is going to get old quick, you have Google Translate, you could always go get a room and figure it out for yourselves"

Sid's Canadian manners make him feel embarrassed immediately. He guesses thy could manage without Sasha, they've done pretty well so far and god knows he wants Zhenya's hands on him again. 

Whilst he's been deep in thought Sasha and Zhenya have been quietly talking across the table. When it looks like they're not surfacing yet, Anastasia jumps in.

"Zhenya is good person, big heart, he like you lots and you make him happy"

Her accent is stronger and English a little more stilted but Sid understands perfectly and blushes again. It seems to make her smile though.

"I like him a lot too, even though we are new to each other. I want to make him happy" He tries to keep his English simple and slow, but she gets it fine. 

Sasha explains that Zhenya would like to take him back to his place but wants to check with Sid properly first. Grits his teeth when he has to say that Zhenya expects nothing sexual in return if it's not wanted. 

And oh, Sid is really going to spend the entire night with his face on fire. He relays back that he would love to go home with Zhenya and figure they can figure out the sex stuff later and don't need to involve Sasha for that.

"Sid??" Zhenya says lightly. He looks so cautiously optimistic it hurts Sid a little to look at him.  
'We go home? You ok?' 

"Yes, go home"

And Sid has never felt more safe than when Zhenya puts his arm around his shoulder leans in and squashes his face into Sid's neck. Giggling he pulls Zhenya back and presses a soft kiss to lips and repeats the word home. 

He thinks he could forgo the rest of his sightseeing, see if Zhenya will want to keep him around for a few more days before he has to fly halfway round the world. Sid can't bear thinking about that right now, hopes they can exchange emails or numbers or addresses or every form of contact known to man.

But for now he can lean into Zhenya right here and look forward to the next few days.


End file.
